He's Not That Brave
by gothdemongirl
Summary: RAWR! Haha did I get your attention? Well this story is about Ayame and Koga. Ayame gets pregnant and it's Koga's baby, but he's being a big jerk about it. I got the title from a line in a song called Vivica by Jack Off Jill. It'll get funnier. Enjoy.
1. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... what more can I say?

**(Koga's POV)**

**(At Koga's cave.)**

**She came out of the forest with her eyes locked on me. She looked a little bigger than usual. Ginta and Hakku step in front of me.**

**"He dosen't want to talk to you!" Ginta said.**

**"Exactly!" Hakku agreed.**

**"I'm not here to talk to you two," she told them. While they argued with each other I looked Ayame up and down. Her stomach had gotten bigger, a lot bigger. It's huge. She used to wear white but now it's black. Her hair is in a braid in the back. The flower is still there just not the pigtails.**

**"Move so I can talk to Koga," she said calmly. They rolled their eye at her and stepped aside. She went up to me and reached up on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. I leaned down for her a little.**

**"I need to talk to you in _private_," she told me.**

**"Fine...," I mumbled as I walked into the forest far enough so that Ginta and Hakku couldn't hear me. She followed behind.**

**"What Ayame?" I asked, not having the paticence for her today. She took my hand and put it on her stomach. She took a deep breath.**

**"Koga... I'm pregnant," she said. The only thing I could think of at that moment was "Holy shit".**

**"What?!" I exclaimed.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ginta said coming out of the bushes.**

**"That thing would never belong to Koga!" Hakku said pointing to her stomach. I wanted to hit him. I should've hit him... but I didn't...**

**"...Yeah! That's not my kid!" I agreed.**

**"Get outta here!" Ginta said.**

**"Shoo!" Hakku said joining in.**

**"But- but!" Ayame tried to protest.**

**"Leave!" Hakku exclaimed. Ayame started cry as she ran away, clutching her stomach that held my baby. I new she was telling the truth. I new it was my baby, and I new I was being a stupid jerk... but what I didn't know was why. Why was I acting like that? I don't think I'll ever know.**

**"Stupid girl!" Ginta said.**

**"What an idiot!" Hakku agreed. That's when I did decide to kick their asses!**

(Ayame's POV)

(Somewhere in the forest.)

_"I can't believe he rejected me and our baby!"_I thought as I ran through the forest trying to find the ten people I've become friends with over the past three years. I used to run into seven of them on occasion. Back when I was 15. That was when Koga was still in love with Kagome. Kagome decided to be with Inuyasha instead. Sango and Miroku's engagement is still on, but right after we destroy Naraku. Shippo and Kilala are to young to see that they like each other (A/N: in this story Kilala has three forms, her two usual ones and then one that looks like a little kid. That one looks a lot like Shippo). Then there's Sesshomaru and Rin. They joined a little bit later. Sesshomaru took Rin as his mate. They have a baby boy named Higure. Rin's a human and she's 16. They told me she used to be eight, but Naraku captured her and did something to her and she grew, and she's also somehow immortal. She doesn't remember what Naraku did, and I don't think she wants to. Those are the people who have become my best friends. I ran back to their huts crying. They were all outside.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Rin asked running up to me. Once she said that Kagome and Sango ran over. Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru had a concerned look on their faces.

"He didn't believe me!" I blubbered.

"What?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean he didn't believe you?" asked Kagome.

"When I told him I was pregnant he didn't believe that the baby's was his," I said calming down a little.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the guys came over.

"Do you want me to go kill him for you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No that won't be necessary," Miroku awnsered.

"I was talking to the girl," said Sesshomaru.

"..."

"No Sesshomaru... don't kill him...," I said calming down again.

"How can he just not believe you?!" Rin exclaimed.

"He's the only one you've... done that with, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course he is!" Rin said.

"Yes he is...," I said.

"I say we get revenge," said Sango.

"Yeah, lets go cut his dick off!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin. Language," Sesshomaru said all monotone. I giggled at Rin's insane remark. Mainly because she was very serious.

"See there's a smile!" Miroku said giving me one his smiles that you couldn't not smile back at. Even Sesshomaru had to turn away from them to resist the urge to smile. I smiled back and he looked very pleased with himself.

"Don't worry Ayame we'll talk to him tomorrow. Won't we guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sessshomaru said slowly.

"That we will," Miroku agreed.

"Thanks guys...," I said.

"No problem Ayame!" Miroku said. Kagome and Sango were whispering to each other probably trying to plan up something. Rin was next to me twitching with anger.

"You don't need him Ayame!" Rin told me, "As long as you have us you'll always be fine."

"That's right," Kagome agreed.

"We've got your back," said Sango. The boys had walked away to go do... something. Sango and Kagome got up to cook and Rin sat next to me with Higure in her arms, sleeping soundly. After we ate dinner we went to bed.

_The Next Day..._

(My POV)

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku got up before the girls so they could go have a little chit chat with Koga. They all started walking to Koga's cave without really even saying good morning because they were so tired. When they were about halfway to the cave Miroku decided to say something.

"No we're just going to talk to him. Right guys?" he asked.

"You two might talk to him, but I plan on ripping his heart out and making him hold it in his hand just so he can feel how cold it is," Sesshomaru said, his fingers glowing green. Miroku moved away from him a little.

"Feh. I don't care what we do to him," Inuyasha said.

"Um... lets _try_not to go with Sesshomaru's idea...," Miroku offered.

"Suit yourself," said Sesshomaru. They got to Koga's cave and, of course, Ginta and Hakku were standing out there with Koga.

"You two," Inuyasha said looking at Ginta and Hakku, "Lose it."

"What do you mutts want?!" Ginta asked.

"Correction. He's human," Sesshomaru said pointing to Miroku.

"Yeah whatever he hangs around you two mutts!" said Hakku.

"Get lost!" Inuyasha demanded them.

"Why should we have to listen to you?!" Ginta aksed.

"If the mutts want to talk to me in alone then leave!" Koga demanded.

"Yes Koga!" they said running away.

"So Koga...," Miroku started.

"Ayame came to tell you something right?!" Inuyash demanded.

"Yeah so?" Koga said.

"She told you she was pregnant right?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Yeah," Koga answered.

"She told yo the baby was yours?" Miroku asked.

"Uh huh," Koga said.

"Did you beleive her?" Miroku asked.

"Nope," said Koga.

"The mother of your child told you she was pregnant and you didn't believe her?!" Sesshomaru suddenly demanded grabbing Koga's vest and lifting him of the ground. "How dare you reject your own child!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru don't lose it...," Miroku said.

"I take full responsibility of my child even though he's hanyou! How can you do that to you _unborn_ child?!"

"Uh-uh-uhh..." Koga stuttered.

"You're not even worth it," Sesshomaru said dropping Koga on the ground.

"Well Sesshomru pretty much explained our point of being here," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Um...," Koga said.

"Well I hope you understand what Sesshomaru was getting at," Miroku said.

"...," Koga said nothing.

"Do you still not want to take responsibility for your child?" Miroku asked.

"I can't take responsibility for something that's not mine," Koga replied.

"Lets leave before I kill him," said Sesshomaru. They turned and walked away from Koga as his followers came back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hey peoples!! I hope you liked the story!! If you didn't then don't complain for I don't wish to hear it, but if you did like it then REVIEW!! If You don't then baaad things will happen to you like chickenmonkeys coming and attacking your head!!

-Katie


	2. Begging

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did... OH THE MADNESS!!

Chapter Two:

Begging.

(Ayame's POV.)

I just sat there in Rin and Sesshomaru's cabin. All I could think about was Koga. I was hoping that he would come over any minute now... but I know he won't. Rin was sitting by me, but Higure started crying. She sighed and got up to go see what he needed. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table.

"Hey Sesshomaru... can you help me up?" I asked.

"Yes," he said getting up swiftly. He came over and lifted me up gently.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, Ayame," he replied. I started walking out the door.

"Ayame where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For a walk...," I replied.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked.

"No that's fine," I said.

"Alright then," he replied. When I got out of the house I knew exactly where I was going. I wasn't going for a walk. I was going to Koga's cave. I'm not giving up on this. I walked through the forest, not feeling like walking. I never noticed it was such a long walk, and it's not that easy when you're seven months pregnant. I finally got to Koga's cave. Hakku and Ginta weren't there for once.

**(Koga's POV)**

**Ayame came out of the forest. It felt a little like dejavu. She had her hands under her stomach, as if supporting it up. She looked a little bit tired.**

**"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I asked.**

**"Never," she breathed. She sat down on a rock, obviously tired. I sat down next to her.**

**"What do you want now?" I asked.**

**"I want to ask why you don't think it's your baby," she replied.**

**"...," I hadn't been ready for that question.**

**"Koga?" she asked.**

**"Um...," I replied. I couldn't answer her question, because I new it was true. We sat there for a minute. She was still waiting for an answer I wasn't going to give her. She took my hand in hers.**

**"Koga, I love you," she said.**

**"I love you too Ayame... I really do," I replied. And I meant that. I meant that with all my heart.**

**"You know it's your baby, right?" she asked. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't.**

**"It's not my baby...," I mumbled.**

**"It's your baby," she said.**

**"It's not my baby...," I mumbled again.**

**"It _is_," she protested.**

**"It can't be...," I whispered.**

**"It _caaan_ be," she protested.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"You know how!" she half joked. She snuggled into my arms. I held her very willingly. It felt nice to hold her again.**

**"I love you...," I told her.**

**"Please believe me," she pleaded.**

**"I can't...," I whispered. It was starting to get kinda dark.**

**"Please!" she said getting out of my arms.**

**"Ayame... I just can't!" I told her. She got off the rock and on her knees. She started crying... she must have mood swings...**

**"Koga! You know it's your baby!" she exclaimed, "You said you loved me!"**

**"Ayame... get up...," I said. Hakku and Ginta came out of the cave.**

**"Koga please come back with me! Please!" Ayame cried.**

**"Look at her beg!" Ginta laughed. Hakku joined in.**

**"Get up! He doesn't want you here!" Hakku said.**

**"He doesn't love you!" Ginta told her as him and Hakku picked her up.**

**"He dosen't even like you!" Hakku said as they started to push her away from the cave. They were beyond pissing me off.**

**"That's. Not. TRUE!" I shouted as I grabbed them away from Ayame and into the cave for the beating of their lifetime!**

**"Koga!" Aymae called grabbing my arm.**

**"What?" I asked suddenly much more gentle.**

**"Calm down... You don't need to hurt the two idiots," she said. I scowled back at Hakku and Ginta.**

**"What's wrong Koga?" Ginta asked.**

**"Why so protective? You said yourself it wasn't your kid...," Hakku pointed out.**

**"Well guess what? I was wrong!" I said, "This _is_ my baby, and I _do _love Ayame."**

**"Wh-what?" asked Ginta.**

**"What are you gona do now?" asked Hakku.**

**"I'm going to follow Ayame. I'll follow her wherever she goes," I told them. I wrapped one arm around Ayame protectively.**

**"What about us?" asked Ginta.**

**"You can go live in the moutains with my pack!" Ayame offered cheerfully.**

**"Yeah...," said Hakku getting hopeful.**

**"That's a great idea!" said Ginta.**

**"Just tell them I sent you," Ayame said, "You might even be able to find a mate up there." Hakku and Ginta looked really happy now.**

**"Thanks Ayame!" They said together... which was kinda creepy.**

**"Sorry for being total bastards...," said Hakku.**

**"It's alright... I'm a forgiving person," she said... which was really a lie.**

**"Lets go Ayame...," I whispered into her strawberry sented hair.**

**"Okay...," she said grabbing my hand and leading me away.**

(My POV)

When Ayame and Koga got back to the group everyone was all together. It had gotten really dark out.

"Ayame! Ayame!" Shippo and Kirara cried.

"Ayame what took you so long?" Kirara asked in a high voice.

"What's he want?!" Rin asked pointing a knife she was holding at Koga.

"Rin-," Ayame tried to explain but was cut off.

"Koga you better get out of here before I shove this knife down your throat!" Rin growled.

Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, RIN!" Ayame said trying to get Rin to listen, "Koga's here to stay. He believes that the baby is his."

"Good boy!" Rin exclaimed hugging Koga.

"Yeah you better have belived her!" Sango threatened.

"This is great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I new he would come around sometime!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Yes," Shesshomaru said all monotone.

"Yeah whatever...," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeaaaah...," Koga said trying to take all of that in. They all went to bed for it got late.

YAYGOODKOGAFORNOTBEINGSUCHADOUCHEBAGWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHIKENMOMKEYSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!

Yeah I hoped you liked that chapter. If you didn't then you are a big poo head and I don't wish to talk to you. Now if you did like it then you have to review or else chicken monkeys will attack your head!!

-Katie


	3. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: Trust me If I owned Inuyasha I'd tell you. But I don't... sorry.

**He's Not That Brave:**

**Heartbeat**

_At the huts..._

(My POV)

"I mean it's great that Koga came back, but...," Rin trailing off.

"But what?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not really sure if he's gonna stay...," Rin said. "He's not that brave."

"I feel the same...," Ayame said. Ayame and Rin were carrying water back to their huts.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... he says he loves me, but... I don't know," Ayame said.

"Well he better stay," said Rin.

"Well, what if he leaves?" Ayame asked.

"Then I'll just have to kill him," Rin said.

"Oh really?" Ayame said laughing.

"Yeah," Rin said casually. They got back to the huts ans Sesshomaru took Rin's big bucket of water. "Thank you Fluffy!"

"You're welcome Rin," he said. "Now go tend to Higure, he's been crying all day. AND I THINK I MIGHT GO MAD!"

"Calm down," Rin said. "He's probably hungry."

"Possibly," Sesshomaru said going back to normal.

"Where should I put this?" Ayame asked straining to hold up the bucket of water. Koga glanced over at Ayame, he hesitated going over. He went over anyway, but Sesshomaru had already taken the water.

"Thank you," said Ayame. Koga put his hand on Ayame's back.

"So Koga what have you done today?" Rin said appreciatively.

"I started on me and Ayame's house," he said glaring at her. She death glared him back, then "accidentally" tripped him.

_(Ayame's POV)_

_I sat down on a stump. I put my hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick._

_"Koga," I said. "The baby's kicking."_

_"Okay," he said._

_"Don't you wanna feel?" I asked._

_"Um...," he said._

_"You don't have to...," I sighed._

_"Well...," he said. "Fine."_

_He bent down next to me and put his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked a few more time and then stopped. I moved Koga's hand a little to a certain spot._

_"Feel that thump thump thump?" I asked._

_"Yeah...," he said._

_"That's the heartbeat," I said._

_"I remember when I felt Higure's heartbeat on Rin's stomach before he was born," Sesshomaru said. "That's when I felt like I was going to be a father. When I new I was ready."_

_"I better get back to work," Koga said suddenly, getting up._

_"O-okay...," I said._

_"Jerk...," Mumbled Sesshomaru. I pretended not to hear that. I got up to go see how much Koga got done. he had practically the whole house up. He was working on the roof._

_"Wow!" I said admiring his good work._

_"I'm almost done," he said._

_"I can see that," I said. Climbing up on the roof._

_"Ayame!" Koga exclaimed._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You shouldn't be up here!" he said._

_"I'll be fine," I said._

_"Okay then...," he said. He continued to work on the roof. I sat in a safe spot and watched._

**(Koga's POV)**

**I finished up the roof. I put the tools back in the tool box and put them back on the ground. I got back on the roof and sat next to Ayame. She was holding her stomach, and looked like she was in pain.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked her, worried.**

**"Yeah, yeah," she said.**

**"Are you sure?" I asked.**

**"No not really...," she said.**

**"W-what's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my arm.**

**"Koga," she started. "My water broke."**

**"What?!" I asked.**

**"I'm going to have the baby!" she exclaimed.**

**"RIN!" I yelled, in panic. Everyone ran over.**

**"What's going on?" asked Shippo.**

**"Ayame's going to have the baby!" I said to... anyone who was lsitening.**

**"Then get her off the roof you moron!" said Inuyasha. I didn't have time to yell a comeback at him. I picked Ayame up and jumped off the roof.**

**"You can take her into our place," Sesshomaru said to Rin.**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!

Katie: Yes I did just leave you with a cliffy!!

Tom: That's not nice you said you were going to bite hanyougothgirl for making a cliff hanger.

Katie: Shuddup Tom! Besides you're all loopy on those pills!!

Tom: THEY'RE MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!

Katie: Okay... well... any way. I'm not sure what POV to use MINE, AYAME'S , or KOGA'S. What do you peoples think? Tell me in the review that you send because yes YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!

Tom: I say you do Bob's POV!! HI BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Katie: -sigh- Don't mind him. Just review or else the ninja chickenmonkeys will be after you.

Tom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Katie: -sigh- Sorry this was a really short one but yeah...


	4. Kimi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the thing I don't own.

**Chapter 4**

**Kimi.**

_Where we left off..._

**"W-what's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my arm.**

**"Koga," she started. "My water broke."**

**"What?!" I asked.**

**"I'm going to have the baby!" she exclaimed.**

**"RIN!" I yelled, in panic. Everyone ran over.**

**"What's going on?" asked Shippo.**

**"Ayame's going to have the baby!" I said to... anyone who was lsitening.**

**"Then get her off the roof you moron!" said Inuyasha. I didn't have time to yell a comeback at him. I picked Ayame up and jumped off the roof.**

**"You can take her into our place," Sesshomaru said to Rin.**

_Now..._

_In Fluffy and Rin's House..._

(Koga's POV)

'Oh God, Oh God. I'm not ready to be a father!' I thought as I set her gently on to the bed.

"Koga...," she moaned.

"I-I-I-I'm-m r-r-right-t h-her-re," I stuttered.

"It hurts...," she said. I whimpered and held on to her hand. She sqeezed it firmly.

"Now Ayame I need you to relax a little," said Sango, who was going to be delivering the baby. Rin and Kagome were sitting there with warm water and blankets.

"Okay...," breathed Ayame.

"I-Is th-there any...thing I-I can d-do?" I asked.

"No," Sango said bluntly.

"Just sit there and comfort her," said Kagome.

"O-O-Ok-kay...," I said. I wiped sweat from Ayame's forehead. She started to cry...

"Okay," Sango said. "You're gonna need to start pushing in a minute."

"Sure...," she said. I put my hand on her stomach. 'I think I just pissed in my pants...,' I thought.

"Everything will be fine," said Rin. I nodded. Ayame moaned. I dried her eyes.

"Okay Ayame," said Sango. "Push."

"Koga!" Ayame cried.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"Push harder," said Sango. I held Ayame's hand, because that's the only thing I could do.

"KOGA!" Ayame screamed. I got behind her and supported her up. She laid her head on my chest. She just kept pushing. I don't see how she could though... A few hours passed. It was the same though... Her screaming, me pissing in my pants...

"The heads coming out...," said Sango.

"Shouldn't it have already come out?" asked Rin.

"Yeah...," said Sango.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's wrong?" Ayame asked, panic crossing her face.

"I don't know," said Sango. "Keep pushing."

Ayame started pushing, and screaming again. After a few minutes Ayame stopped.

"I can't push anymore," she said.

"Oh my God," said Sango.

"What?!" I asked looking down there. The baby's entire head was out, and it's face was blue.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Kagome!" Sango said.

"I think the cords wrapped around it's neck!" Kagome said.

"No, no, no!" I said.

"Get it out!" Rin said.

"Koga!" Ayame said crying.

"I'm gonna go tell the others what's going on," said Rin.

"We have to get the baby out some more," said Kagome.

"I don't want my baby to die...," said Ayame.

"Our baby isn't going to die!" I said. I got out from behind Ayame and put some more pillows under her head. I went over by Sango and Kagome.

"Koga hold one of her legs, Kagome hold the other one," Sango said. I did as I was told.

"It's okay Ayame," I reassured. Sango grabbed the baby's head. She carefully pulled it more to where we could see the neck. Ayame cried out in pain. I held her hand again. Rin came back in the room.

"Rin, hand me the scissors," Sango ordered. Rin did as told. Sango cut the cord around the baby's neck.

"They got the cord off," I told Ayame.

"Thank God...," she said.

"Ayame, push," said Sango. Ayame started pushing again.

"I love you," I whispered in Ayame's ear. She put her hand on my face. It took about an hour before we heard crying.

"It's a girl!" Rin, Sango, and Kagaome said. Rin and Kagome washed her off then handed her Ayame.

"Baby...," Ayame whispered.

"She's so small...," I said. I touched her tiny face. I kissed Ayame on the forehead. I went out to where everyone else was.

"Koga," Sesshomaru said when I came out of the house. Him, Inuyasha, and Miroku all got up.

"Is the baby...," Inuyasha started.

"Okay?" Miroku said finishing Inuyasha, really making up for Inuyasha because he was probably going to ask 'dead'. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Guys...," I said. Getting closer to them.

"Koga...," Sesshomaru said.

"Well...," I started. "I'm a father."

"OMG!" Miroku said hugging me.

"Oh thank God...," Inuyasha said, also hugging me.......................

"This is wonderful news," said Sesshomaru, awkwardly joining in what now was a group hug (A/N: Oh. My. God. -gets camera and takes picture- this will never happen again ever! We must capture this moment!). Sango, Rin, and Kagome came out. Kagome quickly pulled some thing out and then there was a flash (A/N: Kagome's smart she took a picture too.). We broke apart, coming to our senses. Everybody followed me back into Sesshomaru's house. When I got back in Ayame was holding our little baby.

"Koga, I picked out a name," Ayame said.

"What is it?" I asked bending over to her.

"Kimi," Ayame said.

"Kimi...," I repeated looking at our baby.

"Do you like it?" Ayame asked.

"I love it," I said. Rin came in with a bundled up Higure. Rin sat down next to Ayame.

"Higure, this is Kimi," said Rin.

"Kimi, meet Higure," Ayame said. "You'll become great friends."

"Trust us," said Rin. I got up and stood next to Sesshomaru. He and I were both smiling, though his smile freaks me out a little.

"She's so tiny!" Kirara exclaimed.

"And squishy!" added Shippo. Everyone was around Ayame. The girls were all over the babies. Us guys were watching them. It was nice.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Katie: I hope yall liked that chapter!!

Tom: She's excited so she in her country accent, cuz she's from the south like that.

Katie: Tom don't ruin for me.

Tom: Okay, okay.

Katie: Now yall better review, OR ELSE THEM VAMPIRIC NINJA MONKEYS WILL BE AFTER YOUUUUUUUU!!


	5. Meet Blah Blah Blah

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inuyasha! Why you gotsta be so meaaannnn?!

A/N: I don't feel like writing any chapters with them as babies. Buuuutttt if you want me to then tell me cuz then I'll just make EXTRA UNSEEN CHAPTERS!! You probably don't know what I'm talking, but you will in a minute.

(MY POV)

_Thirteen Years Later..._

_Somewhere in the woods..._

"You're my hunny bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin! You're my sweetie pie! You're my cuppy cake,  
gum drops! Snoogums boogums... You're the apple of my eye. And I love you so and I want you to know, that I'll always be right here. And I love to sing sweet songs to you! Because you are so dear!" Kimi sang. She was holding Higure's hand and swinging it back and forth.

"Must you touch me? And sing the stupid song?" Higure said all monotone.

"Uh huh!" she said cheerfully.

"You're so childish," he said.

"Be that way!" she said snatching her hand away.

"Alright I will," he said.

"You're a big meanie!" Kimi exclaimed.

"That may be so, but you're the one who wanted to go for a walk, so be happy I'm walking with you because I could have said no," he said.

"Well aren't we smart," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Grr! I'm going home!" Kimi shouted and ran away. Higure sighed and followed her. When he finally got back to the huts (which were now much bigger than huts...) Kirara was patting an unhappy Kimi on the back.

"Higure," Kirara started calmly. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP NEXT TIME YOU MAKE HER SAD!"

"Kirara, I'm sure he didn't mean too," said Shippo.

"Don't stick up for him!" Kirara said. "You should be on my side! We are dating you idiot!"

"I still have my own brain!" Shippo said. Higure walked over to Kimi. Kirara and Shippo weren't paying any attention because they were in an argument of their own. Higure sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry...," he mumbled.

"It's okay!" she exclaimed, glopming him. They both fell over.

"Get... off... of... me...," he said.

"Puppy ear!" she exclaimed, rubbing his ears. "Kawai! Kawai! Kawai!"

"Don't touch my ears!" he exclaimed.

"Kawai!" she exclaimed.

"Get off of me or I'll yank your tail!" he said, getting frustrated. Shippo and Kirara walked away a long time ago, aruing about what color a violet is, blue or purple... Higure grabbed hold of her tail, and Miroku walked randomly over.

"Woah-ho!" Miroku exclaimed. "Your fathers would not want you doing that kind of stuff!"

They both blinked then looked at each other. They then noticed what an awkward position they were in. They both jumped up quickly.

"It's not what it looked like!" Kimi exclaimed. Higure punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Better say okay," said Higure.

"Oh Jebus...," Kimi sighed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay now is the Meet (Blah blah blah)!! That's when you get to know the Characters biography thingy!!

**Meet Kimi**

Age: 13.

Gender: Female.

Hight: 5' 2.

Body Type: Strong little chick.

Family: (Father) Koga, (Mother) Ayame, (Uncle) Ginta, (Uncle) Hakku.

Hair Color: Dark dark (almost black) brown, with a violet in it.

Eye color: Green (with no pupils, 'cause she's a wolf demon).

Skin Color: Pale, White fur (Yeah wolf demons have a thin layer of fur on their bodies, that ain't skin).

Clothes: Black mini fur skirt, black and purple armor, and black fur vest.

Likes: Food, violets, the color black, Higure, (oddly) kitties, vampires, music, family, Higure, friends, drawing, Higure, fighting, wolves, and Higure.

Dislikes: Birds, violence (unless she causes it), the color pink, tomatos, and whistles.

Goal: To get Higure to love her.

Extra: Kimi looks a lot like her mother, but has some of her father's traits. She's a pretty happy girl, but takes shit from no one. Very friendly to every one... which can be a good, or bad thing. Mess with her and she'll knock you out. Be nice to her and she'll be your best friend.

**Meet Higure**

Age: 13.

Gender: Male.

Hight: 5' 12

Body Type: Looks skinny, Gots lots of muscle though.

Family: (Father) Sesshomaru, (Mother) Rin, (Grandfather) Inunotaisho, (Grandmother) Meido, (Uncle) Inuyasha, (Aunt) Kagome.

Hair Color: Silver/White, with cute little doggy ears.

Eye Color: Orange/Brown.

Skin Color: Pale.

Clothes: Black kimono with blue designs on it (kinda like fluffy's).

Likes: Fighting, death, violence, rampaging, other peoples pain, reading, milk, family (sometimes), swords, wepons, demons, and Kimi (though he won't admit this).

Dislikes: The fact that he is not full demon, flowers, happiness, joy, bright colors, anything that shows any sign of happiness, and centipedes.

Goal: To admit his love to Kimi.

Extra: Higure looks dead on his father, but carries some traits of his mother. At an angle he looks like Inuyasha. He is not a happy person, and doesn't like being around happiness. Very blunt and stubborn. A lot like his father... If you catch him when he's not with himself he acts very... different.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Katie: You guys needed to know what they looked like so yeah.

Tom: Jebus, I thought this chapter would a lot longer...

Katie: Yeah, yeah... But remember peoples if you want chapters of them as babies you'll have to ask for EXTRA UNSEEN CHAPTERS!!

Tom:You can't get over that can you?

Katie: Nope. Now review before my vamipric monkeys minions get you.


End file.
